1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of clothing, namely hats. More particularly, the present invention relates to baseball caps with retractable accessory holders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans have been wearing all kinds of hats to cover their heads for centuries. More recently however, baseball style caps have become a very popular with men, women, young, and old alike. Baseball caps are worn for various reasons, including fashion and sun protection. Baseball caps are also worn during various activities, such as while working indoors/outdoors and while playing sporting events such as golf, tennis, and baseball. It is a common occurrence that while a person is wearing a baseball cap, they are engaged in an activity that requires the use of a small item such as a pen, pencil, bottle cap opener, golf tee, or miniature flashlight. If the person does not have such an item handy, they must locate the item, which can take a long time and be very frustrating.
Previous inventions have attempted to provide a solution to this problem. For example, baseball style caps have been designed having holes in the sides thereof to allow placement of an accessory within the holes. While these hats have succeeded in holding small accessories, the accessories are visible on the outside of the hat, which reduces the aesthetic appeal of the hat. Further, other hats have been designed with a pouch or pocket that is attached to the inside of the hat. While this also helps to contain a small accessory, a wearer must take off the hat to use the accessory located in the inner pouch. This can be inconvenient if a person intends to frequently use the accessory contained within the pouch. Additionally, having a pouch located on the inside of a hat with an item inside can be uncomfortable to wear for a prolonged period of time.
Therefore, there is a present need for a baseball style cap that can hold and conceal a small accessory within the hat in a ready-to-use position that is easily reachable, in a position that minimizes discomfort, does not detract from the style of the cap.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.